Fifth Period Massacre
by deathsweetqueen
Summary: In which Caroline goes back to school and Klaus is determined to show that he might just be more interesting that anything to do with some silly, useless human institution. Written for the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange.


**Fifth Period Massacre**

The alarm rang and Caroline gasped, springing to her waist, blonde curls tangled and eyes lidded with sleep, her head throbbing as she moved to throw the covers off her body.

Beside her, Klaus groaned, his face buried in the pillow, burrowed under the covers, roused awake from the sudden loss of her warmth curled against his side as well as the sharp ringing echoing through the room.

"Love," Klaus' voice was rough with sleep. "You are aware that school does not, in fact, start until tomorrow."

Caroline mustered up the strength to roll her eyes. Seriously, after dating her for three months now, he still seemed befuddled by the extent of her OCDs. She had to admit that she was somewhat disappointed in him. She patted him on the hand and moved to slide out from underneath the covers when a strong hand curled around her wrist and yanked her back, bodily, onto the bed, a shriek of surprise spilling from her mouth, Klaus' arms wrapping unyieldingly around her lithe frame, his nose buried in her vanilla-scented curls.

His eyes drifted shut as the warmth of her skin lulled him back to a slow slumber.

"Yes, I _do_ know that." Caroline said, patiently, pulled Klaus' arms off her body with much hardship, resisting the urge to sink back into his embrace and fall right back to sleep – _because he really does feel nice and warm and I want to go back to sleep but I can't or I won't be able to do it tomorrow_. _Well, fuck, talk about a rock and a hard place._ "But _you_ know I like to get back into my routine a couple of days before so I don't screw it up on the actual day. So, get off, because you've already set me back by like three minutes and if this happens tomorrow, it'll throw me completely off my game and I can't let that happen."

Klaus muttered something under his breath and turned over onto his other side, releasing Caroline from his tight grip. Caroline rolled her eyes yet again, pressing her lips against his shoulder in a swift, soothing gesture before slipping out from under the covers and draping them back over Klaus' dozing body, carefully, making sure that he was completely warm and huddled inside before stepping away. She quickly pressed the 'off' button on her alarm before it could ring again after the snooze cycle finished and Klaus could throw another fit that she would have to calm him down from – _which, again, I really don't have any time for_ , and disappeared off into the bathroom.

Exactly twenty-five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes she had laid out for herself the night before, her hair immaculately styled into soft curls, and she checked the clock to make sure she hadn't stolen an extra minute than what she had allotted for herself. She walked around to the other side of the bed and brushed her hair away from her face, bending over beside Klaus and raking her nails through his sleep-dishevelled curls before stroking a gentle hand over his shoulder that peeked over the sheets he had tucked around him. A fond smile curled on her lip and she leaned down to brush a kiss over his hairline.

She wanted nothing better to do than crawl back into bed with him, but if she stuffed up her routine _now_ , she knew she would struggle tomorrow when the day would actually call for it.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs and make breakfast." Caroline said, quickly. "Join me when you want to." She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Or not, if you just want to sleep _all day_ and we have nothing better to do on my last day of summer break." She said, pointedly.

"Caroline," Klaus began, patiently, his eyes drifting open blearily, and he raised his head to look at her over the thick covers that surrounded him. "I love you very much, _I really do_ , but it is seven thirty in the morning." He glared at her. "I am not quite sure if you remember, considering your peppiness this early in the morning, but I seem to recall that the two of us had quite a bit to drink last night. I cannot, _for the life of me_ , understand the idea of you having to fulfil the rest of your routine before you burst into flames, but as I said earlier, I love you very much and I'm not going to fight with you at seven thirty in the _bloody_ morning because I simply do not have the patience or the strength to argue with you right now."

"Ass." Caroline muttered under her breath, her lips quirking up in fond irritation despite herself.

Klaus was still Klaus – broody and irritating when he didn't get his way as always.

She scowled and squared her shoulders, spinning on her feet with a huff and storming out of the bedroom, and missing Klaus' sly grin into the pillow at the anger he found so adorable.

* * *

That night, Klaus had Caroline draped over his body, her torso propped up on his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin, her legs tangled with his, warm, puffy breaths drifting against his ribcage. His hands stroked his fingers through her blonde, spirally curls, lulling her into a deep sleep.

Of course, the sweetness of having Caroline curled up in her arms, soft and warm in his arms, especially all the trouble he had went through in an endless mission to get her to give him a chance – to look past the Original Hybrid who had caused so much misery in her life and to actually see the man underneath who was madly in love with her –, was inhibited by the dread that settled in his stomach, as he sent an uneasy look towards the alarm clock that churned the next glowing digit ominously.

Caroline made a small noise in her throat and burrowed closer against him, her lips pressing briefly against the ridges in his abdomen. She braced her chin on his chest and looked up at him through weary, heavy eyelashes, her eyes glazed over with sleep.

"You should be sleeping. Why aren't you sleeping?" Caroline complained, her voice thick and slurred with sleep. She tipped her head to the side and gazed at the clock, weakly, groaning to herself and settling back into his arms. "Fuck, I only have six hours until I have to wake up." She moaned, burying her face in his chest.

Klaus hushed her back to slumber. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep. You still have plenty of time." He murmured in her ear, soothingly and reassuringly, his fingers threading through her matted curls.

Caroline groaned, her limbs twisting and arching against him. "Easy for you to say, _you_ don't have anything else to do tomorrow."

Klaus snorted. "Neither would you, if you would let me steal you away from this incessantly mind-numbing town. You have an eternity to graduate from high school, love. I don't see why it has to be now." He said, pointedly.

"Well, it's simple," Caroline murmured. "This is the only time where my mom can see me graduate. And I want her to be there for it. This is the only time that I'm _ever_ going to do high school again, Nik. I have no intention of ever stepping back into a high school again. I'm not Stefan. I just want to do it right _once_ and pretend that me becoming a vampire didn't completely screw up my life beyond repair." She explained, haltingly. "Don't get me wrong, being a vampire has given me _so much_ – it gave me strength and peace and power and _you_ – but there are just some things from my human days that I really need to achieve – I need to prove to myself that being a vampire and achieving those things aren't mutually exclusive and graduating high school with everyone else is one of those things."

Klaus grunted. "Unfortunately, I do understand that." He said, reluctantly. "I just hate that this meaningless institution takes you away from me for hours at a time."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nik, you survived without me for over a thousand years. I'm sure you can get by for _six freaking hours_." She said, pointedly.

A low growl was muffled by his mouth pressed against the crown of her head. "You should hope so." He clucked his tongue. "Now, considering that you have five hours and fifty-four minutes until you have to get up, I suggest you go back to sleep."

And, at that point, with her limbs slowly dissolving into mush, Caroline was only too happy to agree with him.

* * *

Klaus groaned the next morning when the sound of the alarm's crowing reached his contently-sleeping ears.

"I swear, Caroline, I will break the bloody thing tomorrow." Klaus muttered into his pillow when he heard her coming out of the bathroom. Caroline dropped her towel on the floor and strode over to the chair to grab the simple green sundress she had laid out for herself the night before – neatly pressed and folded. "Do not think that this is a joke. That thing will be shards of scrap metal come tomorrow morning. I promise you that. So, I suggest you start making arrangements for an alternative way of waking yourself up in the morning because you will no longer be able to rely on that screeching monstrosity."

Caroline snorted. "You're such a baby, Nik." Her nose scrunched up, as she draped the cardigan over her shoulders and slipping her arms inside, over her sundress. "What, is it disturbing your beauty sleep, sweetie?" She asked, mockingly.

Klaus snorted, amused. "Caroline, my love, my beauty – if that is what I have – does not come from sleep. It's merely a gift from nature."

Caroline sighed, long-sufferingly. "I guess the three months of being with me hasn't done anything for your sense of modesty."

Just as she swept past his side of the bed, to grab the earrings that were lying on the bedside table, Klaus tugged on her wrist, motioning for her to take a seat on the mattress.

"Nik," Caroline sighed. "I seriously don't have enough time." She complained. "I have to get out of the house in less than half-an-hour and in that time, I have to eat my breakfast, make my lunch – because, cafeteria food, _ew_ –, make sure I have all my books and I need to pack a certain vampire snack in my bag in case I get a different kind of hungry. And there'll be traffic at eight in the morning and I need to pick Bonnie up as well because her car's in the shop and she lives all the way on the other side of town and we have to be at school at least half an hour before class starts so we have enough time to go to our lockers and put all our books in, because I may be a vampire and I may have vampire strength, but even my collarbone's susceptible to breaking under that massive bag and-"

"Enough," Klaus said, firmly, stopping her in the middle of her rant, and Caroline's head lolled in his direction, her eyes vividly showing him just how tired and overwrought she really was. "Take a moment and breathe, Caroline, before you give yourself a panic attack. And I have a feeling you would be the exception to the rule that vampires can't have panic attacks."

Caroline pouted. "I am _not_ having a panic attack. I just got stressed for a minute, that's all. Don't be such a drama queen, Nik." She sniffed. "And now I'm seriously late. And I'll see you tonight, okay." She murmured, kissing him softly on the mouth before pushing herself away with a great deal of difficulty, the taste of him still clinging to her lips and tugging her back to his warm arms.

Klaus frowned and sat up in bed, propping himself up against the headboard. "Why would you only see me tonight? Your school ends at three, correct? What do you plan on doing for all that time after?" He asked, warily.

Caroline shifted on her feet, her travelling across the room, but never quite settling on him. "Well," She drawled, nervously. "See, you know how this is my senior year, right?" She said, slowly.

"Yes." Klaus answered, carefully, his eyes narrowing suspiciously – the dodgy look in Caroline's eyes was never a good sign.

"Well, I just wanted to have the best senior year experience ever and even though I might not end up going to college next year, I wanted to make sure I had everything in order _now_ so I wouldn't have to worry when it came to actually wanting to go. And I just want any college application to look good and what with all the vampire-werewolf-hybrid drama – and this isn't a dig at you, I swear –, I haven't exactly had the best chance to come up with fodder for a decent college application." Caroline explained.

Klaus smirked. "Sweetheart," He began, gently. "You have a 4.0 GPA. You consistently received straight As even though your entire life shifted upon its axis less than a year ago and you ended up transitioning from the living to the undead. I don't believe you have to worry when it comes to a college application. And even if there were any obstacles with you getting in the normal route, you could always compel yourself a place in whichever college you wanted. I imagine that is what Rebekah will end up doing. She may claim she wants the authentic human experience of a senior year and everything that comes along with it, but she lacks the patience and sensibility and depth necessary for conventions such as applying for colleges that do not involve pretty dresses or diamonds."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be like your sister, Nik. I would think that was obvious." Caroline said, sharply, glowering at him for even daring to come up with the comparison. "And in the interest of doing my senior year _with an actual purpose_ , well, let's just say I've been trying to secure myself a damn good college application that'll get me anywhere I want."

"Again, love, I don't see where you're going with this." Klaus leaned back. "Why don't you just spit it out?" He asked, casually.

"Now, don't get mad, but I already made some arrangements to join some extra-curriculars over the summer and they all start this week-"

"What do you mean 'extra-curriculars'?" Klaus frowned. "What did you sign up for?"

Caroline shrugged. "A few things, not too much," She began, uneasily.

"Like what, Caroline?" Klaus asked, tightly, his voice restrained with anger.

Caroline's teeth sank into her lower lip. "Well, I'm already captain of the Cheerleading Squad, so I'll have to spend a couple of afternoons a week training and practicing with the girls. I want to run for Student Council – because, hello, could you imagine anyone else being President – and I want to get back into my singing, so maybe choir or something like that. Not to mention, I want to start doing some volunteer work… like at the hospital or the retirement home or the animal shelter."

Klaus shook his head. "You have described to me a whole week's worth of commitments. Will you even have time to eat?" He asked, sarcastically.

"This means I'll probably have a lot of stuff to do after school and that means I won't be able to meet you until the nights and I'll have homework to do as well, but that doesn't mean I won't come here and do my homework and we can still hang out and I'll try and spend some of my nights here if my mom's cool with it and I can still spend my weekends here, but I'll probably have other stuff on those days as well and I know it sucks and I'm really, _really_ sorry but…"

" _But_ , basically what you're trying to tell me," Klaus began, softly, although his voice was streaked with irritation. "Is that you are virtually deserting me for the nearby future? Is that correct? Or did I misunderstand you somewhere along the line?"

"Okay," Caroline scooted closer to him on the mattress, trapping him under the covers. She ignored the way her stomach churned with displeasure and an incessant prickling began to spread under her skin the moment her eyes drifted to the clock on the table and she realised that she had already lost fifteen minutes and would lose much more if the tone of the conversation continued the way it was. "I get that you're pissed and you have every right to be, but I _need_ you to look at the bigger picture here and I just need you to bear with me just for a little while. I'm sure once school settles in, everything will mellow out and my timetable will clear up and we can spend more time together and we can go on date nights and spend the weekend together. But I just need you to put up with this just for a little while."

"Caroline-" Klaus began.

"Please," Caroline said, softly. "I know this is going to be hard and it's not like it's going to be easy on me too. I'm going from seeing you _all the time_ to barely getting a chance to spend some time with you. It's going to be hard on me too." Her hand went to his jaw, her thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "Please." She murmured. "This means a lot to me and I really need for you to be supportive, Nik."

Klaus slid his palm up the curve of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. "You know that you will always have my support in whatever you want to do, love. And I am so very proud of you for realising what you want in life and reaching out with both hands to take it and make it happen." He said, quietly. "But I do fear that our relationship is so new that you and I spending so much time apart won't exactly bode well for the future."

Caroline leaned into his hand. "I know, but me being busy doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to stop loving you. You're it for me, Nik. Nothing's going to change just because I have a new timetable." She said, firmly. "You're still _my_ guy and I'm still going to be thinking about you _all the time_." She hummed. "I'll be missing you the whole time and I won't be able to get you out of my head and I'll start having Klaus withdrawals and I'll be a total nightmare to everyone, so you can be happy with the fact that I'll be spreading misery around just because I can't see you and I can't hug you and I can't kiss you." She grinned.

Caroline leaned down and slanted her mouth over his in a warm, sweet kiss that had him marvelling that she had finally chosen him after months of chasing after her. It was a kiss that sank into his bones and etched a promise into his heart of a whole eternity of sweet, bubbly, sunshine Caroline in his life, and while he may not be able to tattoo the promise onto her skin, he was able to kiss the knowledge into her, proving to her that no extra-curricular activity, no banal, human institution could take her away from him. He was Klaus Mikaelson, for God's sake, it was laughable to think that something so trivial as high school could have him shaking in his boots and worried for the future, considering that everything he had ever wanted for his eternity was half in his lap with her mouth on his and her hands in his hair.

And he would gut anyone who even _dreamed_ of stealing her away from him like a pig and leave their insides in a trail for someone to find.

His anger and creativity for torture knew no bounds when it came to the beautiful, loving, kind blonde snogging the daylights out of him as a _bloody amazing_ apology. Of course, if she had been a little more naked and under the covers, it would have been the _best_ apology he had ever received.

But he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers.

With a groan of self-induced disappointment, Caroline pulled away, licking her lips, lewdly.

"Sorry, as much as I'd really like to continue this and _I really would_ ," She said, waggling her eyebrows. "I really do need to get going. I still need to grab breakfast and go and pick Bonnie up, but I'll call you when I get to school and I promise I'll text you during the day." She muttered against his cheek as she pressed a swift kiss to his stubble.

Klaus sighed. "Go, before I decide to ignore everything you just said and chain you to the bed to keep you here with me."

Caroline smirked. "Don't give a girl ideas."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Klaus barely had the chance to get Caroline all to himself. It was only every few nights that he'd manage to get a couple of hours of her time, and even then, her phone would ring at some odd, inconvenient hour and she would have to rush off to fix something or help someone or another.

And when he did have her to himself, she would curl herself into a ball on the couch in the lounge and do her homework, quietly, her face drawn into a picture of thoughtfulness as she attempted to do the problems that if she had only asked him, he would have been able to complete for her in less than an hour – after all, he had known every major author that had ever existed in his life, he had chatted with Galileo and Newton and Marie Curie, and history should be no problem considering he had lived through every single war and fought in quite a few of them.

But, no, Caroline had her pride and was determined to keep his paws off her homework.

Then began what he had dubbed 'the-group-project-designed-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse'. Caroline's AP Government and Politics teacher had assigned for the students to do a group project where they were paired up with another person in the class. Klaus hadn't met Caroline's partner yet, but if he did, he knew he'd hate the other girl purely for the reason that she had diverted Caroline's attention enough that he didn't even get a chance to have his sweet Caroline in his bed for a few hours without her getting distracted.

But now, sitting in his study, leaning back in his chair, carefully surveying the screen on his laptop, an intrigued, calculating smirk curved along his mouth.

The perfect solution had finally presented itself to him.

Caroline would learn what was truly important to her by the end of the week.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were leaning against their lockers, chatting to one another during the break, when Mona, a girl on Caroline's cheerleading squad, came rushing up, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Oh, my God. Caroline. Bonnie. Did you guys hear about the new substitute? The art one?" Samantha asked, hurriedly, her eyes alight with glee and interest, her face flushed with excitement.

"No," Caroline frowned in confusion, her nose scrunching up. "What new substitute? What's going on? Who the hell are you talking about?" She asked, irritated.

Nothing went on Mystic Falls High School without her knowing about it.

"The new substitute art teacher. I think he's related to Rebekah 'cause they totally have the same last name. I don't know why she keeps denying it, we all know it's true." She rolled her eyes. "His name's Mr Mikaelson, I think." Mona gushed. Caroline's face registered her vivid shock, blue eyes wide, lips parted, face pale, every single inch of her body halting in a stunned silence that the witch beside her felt echoing through her own body, and Bonnie grimaced, closing her eyes and her fingers going to the bridge of her nose, her back smacking against the lockers.

"Oh, great." Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Here we go."

"He's super hot. Like sexy as hell. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes and his lips are _so_ red and he has the hottest accent in the world. Like it's British and it's like total dirty talk no matter what he says. Seriously, he could give me detention _whenever_ he'd like." She said, dramatically.

Caroline scowled, jealousy rearing its ugly head until her vision was tinged with green. "Seriously, Mona, go take a cold shower or something because your desperate schoolgirl fantasies are making me sick to my stomach." She said, snidely, waving the girl off, who sent her a furious, affronted glare and stormed off.

Caroline rounded on Bonnie. "She's joking, right?" She asked, furiously. "Nik wouldn't be so stupid to become a substitute teacher _here_ when he knows his fucking girlfriend goes to the same fucking school, right? Tell me Mona's lying. Tell me she just got the name wrong. Tell me my _boyfriend_ isn't the new hottie substitute every girl here wants to screw." Caroline ordered, desperately.

Bonnie sighed and placed her arms on her friend's forearms. "I hate to break it you, Care, but from how Mona described him, I think it is Klaus." She said, hesitantly.

Caroline's shoulders slumped in defeat, her eyes drifting shut, as she took deep breaths.

After a few seconds, Caroline's eyes snapped open and clouded with anger, her hands curling into fists at her side, her teeth bared in a snarl, her jaw tight, seething with such fury that she didn't need fangs or crimson eyes or veins bleeding to the surface under her eyes to make people scurry away from her in fear.

"Oh, that little…" Caroline hissed. "I'm going to kill him." She gritted her teeth. "I am going to make him _suffer_." She swore.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, what are you going to do and who do I have to warn first?"

"Nothing and no-one." Caroline shrugged. "I'll deal with it." She smirked.

"Caroline, how could you let this happen?" Rebekah stormed over to them, her hands on her hips, her mouth in a tight line and her eyes clouded with rage.

"What do you mean 'I let this happen'?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was my understanding that, when I gave you custody of my brother when you both first decided to divest with the irritating sexual tension between you two, you would be the one to stop him from ruining _my_ life."

"Excuse _you_ , he's ruining _my_ life too. And I know this may be hard for you to believe, but this actually has _nothing_ to do with you." Caroline scowled.

"Yes, but he shags you, so he more than makes up for it." Rebekah said, snidely.

"Well, he pays your credit card, Glenn Close, so you're not exactly helping your case." Caroline retorted.

Rebekah leaned in. "Do something about it, Caroline. End it. End it now." She ordered through gritted teeth. "I'm quite disgusted to hear girls intimating what they would do to my brother if they got him alone. And I'm sure you would too if you heard some of those comments yourself. I hear enough of my brother's supposed sexual prowess from you through those thin walls, I don't need to hear it from these insipid little girls as well, during my senior year. So, fix it." She snapped and flounced away.

"Bitch." Caroline muttered under her breath. Her lips twisted and she sighed, turning to Bonnie. "But she has a point. If those girls keep going on about how much they want to screw _my_ boyfriend, then I might just turn this school into a slasher flick by lunchtime." She grimaced.

Bonnie sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I know why he's doing this," Caroline said, thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Bonnie, I'll make him pay… and let's just say I have the _perfect_ way of getting back at him." She purred.

A sly smile curved along Caroline's mouth and Bonnie actually felt herself feeling bad for what was in store for Klaus.

* * *

Caroline managed to avoid Klaus for the rest of the day, scurrying out of his vision every time she had the inkling they would spot each other in the halls, giving Klaus the impression that Caroline still hadn't realised his new employment status. That night, Caroline swept into the mansion, a carefree smile on her face, hips swaying, her face blazing with joy and sweetness, but if Klaus had bothered to look past face value, he would have seen the cunning that skulked behind delighted aquamarine eyes.

They sat on the couch, Caroline arched on his lap, her legs straddling his thighs, as his lips moved over hers, his hands wrapped around her waist, splayed across the small of her back, pressing her against him until she was moaning into his mouth and she was grinding down onto his pelvic bone. Caroline's hands alternated between raking her nails across his shoulder blades and winding her fingers in his dishevelled curls and tugging until the jolts of pain at her ministrations that settled in his cock had him rolling her onto her back on the couch and wrapping her legs around her waist, her hands gripping the folds of his Henley and ripping it right off him, throwing the tattered remains somewhere randomly, absentmindedly hearing the smack as it hit the wall.

Caroline's phone rang and she groaned against his mouth, pulling away from him slightly, her lips still pressed against the corner of his mouth as she smacked her hand against the couch, searching for her bag. She finally managed to throw her hand on it and lift it up, looking at the screen through her peripheral vision, her teeth still grasping Klaus' lower lip.

When she saw the name flashing across the screen, Caroline cursed under her breath, and pulled away from Klaus completely, who tugged them both back into a seating position and blew out a frustrated, annoyed breath between his gritted teeth, leaning back against the couch. Caroline swiped her finger over the screen, ignoring the way the thin straps of her dress had slipped off her shoulders and hovered around her biceps, and the hem of her dress had ridden up her legs until her porcelain-white thighs were exposed, stark against the dark wash of his jeans.

She lifted the phone to her ear.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Oh, hi, Ethan. What's up?" She asked, cheerfully, not noticing the way Klaus' face contorted with suspicion and anger.

The very idea unnerved Klaus. His girl – _his Caroline_ – leaving _his_ arms and stopping those pretty little whimpers against his mouth and stopping that mewling like a cat when she rocked down on him, all to answer a call from _some worthless, human boy_ , had a trembling fury and a jealous anger coiling in his stomach.

"Really? Right now? Are you sure? I thought we fixed that up this afternoon. Because the project's on Friday and that sets us back a couple of days."

But what aggravated him the most was his own misunderstanding that her partner for that silly project for school had been one of those insipid girls on the cheerleading squad with her. To know that it had, in fact, been a boy who had taken up so much of her time, _had stolen her away for him every day hours on end for the past two weeks_ , maddened beyond reason.

"Okay, no worries. I'll just come over then. Okay, bye."

Caroline ended the call and placed the phone back in her purse, slipping off Klaus' lap and fixing herself up, running her lipstick over her lips and tousling her hair until she no longer looked as if she had just spent the better part of a half an hour with her boyfriend kissing her senseless.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline murmured, kissing him hard on the mouth before stepping away. "But some things went wrong with our project and I'm just gonna go and help him fix it. But I'll be back soon. I promise." She said, reassuringly, draping the strap of her bag over her shoulder and sending him an apologetic look, before flashing away.

Klaus sat there in silence, fury growing and growing until his vision was streaked with red and he had the sudden urge to just sink his fangs and rip open the throat of whichever poor bastard had the misfortune to come across him at a time like this – a habit that he hadn't partaken in since Caroline had admitted to herself and to him that her feelings for him were beyond lust and were something akin to love – although, now he found himself regretting the promise he had made her to treat his victims with more consideration. He clenched his fists, nails – that had already turned into sharp claws – digging into his palm and drawing blood, his mind churning with so many thoughts that he found it difficult to settle on one.

 _How dare she._

 _How dare she deceive him._

 _Did she think he was a fool?_

 _Did she think he would just be waiting for her to have the errant thought that he deserved some of her time as well like a lovesick idiot?_

He was the Original Hybrid, for God's sake. No baby vampire from some Podunk town should have this power over him. If it had been anyone else, their head or their heart would already be a shredded, bloody mess on the floor and he'd have been walking over their desiccated corpse.

But, instead, because Caroline had become necessary for him to breathe nowadays – it was actually quite annoying –, he found himself with a glass of scotch in hand, eagerly plotting a way to exact a sweeter brand of retribution on her.

After all, Caroline was his girl.

* * *

Caroline was seething.

She had been angry before. But never over a boy. But Klaus Mikaelson had the ability to shatter every inch of independence and neurosis and control and strength and self-awareness she had forged for herself.

And now she was seething.

Because of _him_.

Because of _them_.

Someone would die before lunch was over.

Especially that desperate, clingy _bitch_ who kept fawning over _her_ Nik – _I mean, didn't anyone tell her that make-up was meant to enhance your face, not fucking give you a new one. Way to overdo it with the eyeliner, she looks like a clown from one of those god-awful horror movies that no one watches anymore._

And he was just letting it happen.

 _The asshole. I'll show him._

She could hear them – _they make me sick_ – from her vantage point a few lockers down.

"You're so talented, Mr Mikaelson." Christine giggled, tucking a stray dirty-blonde curl behind her ear.

 _I can still see your roots, bitch. You're not fooling anyone_. Caroline thought, spitefully.

Klaus chuckled.

It was that low chuckle that sent warmth flooding through every inch of Caroline and for her to hear that chuckle – _her chuckle_ – directed at someone else, well, it only served to make her even more incensed.

A low snarl tore from her throat.

"Oh, no," Bonnie groaned, approaching her slowly. "I know that look. That's the look you get when you're about to make some poor sap's life miserable. Who is this time?" She asked, interestedly.

" _Christine_." Caroline hissed, as if she were speaking the name of the Devil himself.

"What?" Bonnie frowned. "What's your problem with Christine? I thought you liked –" Bonnie's eyes followed Caroline's gaze and landed upon the sight that was responsible for the seething rush of anger currently stuck in Caroline's throat and making her aquamarine eyes turn dark with repressed fury, her vampire features threatening to emerge with every moment that passed. "Oh." She finished, lamely, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, that's pretty bad." She looked at Caroline, curiously. "Are you going to kill her?" She asked, worriedly.

Caroline shook her head. "No." She smirked, slyly. "I was going to let this end peacefully. I might've dragged him with me to the mall for a shopping spree and made him carry all my bags, but everything would have been fine in the end. But now? Let's just say my original plan just went up a notch in its intensity. Now he's going to _beg_ for my forgiveness." She smiled to herself. "And there are a few things I've been meaning to try that he can beg me _with_." She purred.

"Wow," Bonnie let out a breath. "I never thought I'd see the day where I actually feel bad for Klaus."

"Don't feel bad for him, Bonnie," Caroline waved off. "He brought this on himself." She said, darkly.

* * *

Klaus was beginning to rethink his idea to exact revenge on Caroline. He didn't mind the way her cheeks splotched with anger every time she caught him talking sweetly to one of the giggling girls that surrounded him with every step he took, but seeing the way that the boys in the school watched the way her dresses and skirts danced around her bare thighs was definitely something that had him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists before blood splattered on the walls.

He strode through the corridor until he reached the entrance onto the grounds, finishing up his lot of rounds during the lunch break before he would head back inside to the staff room, where he would have to put up with effervescent teachers needling him about his past or a fair share of women and men putting the moves on him until they could figure out his sexuality. Of course, he had compulsion at his disposal, so he wasn't feeling too worried. If worse came to worse, he could always just compel the lot of them to keep their mouths shut until he left the staff room and forget what transpired between them the moment he left the room.

He strode outside, the sunlight beating down on him instantly. His lip curled, the sound of unrestrained chatter reaching his ears. His cornflower-blue eyes swept over the students gathered in various patches of the quad, briefly making sure there was no blood or tears that he would be held accountable for, before his senses stretched out, searching for the one person he was actually _interested_ in hearing.

He heard her tinkling laugh that never failed to send bursts of exhilaration snapping in his mind and he smiled.

"You're so funny, Ethan!" He heard her croon in that low voice of hers, the same flirty tone that she had used on him many a time.

Jealousy crawled under his skin like an uncontrollable disease.

His eyes snapped to a table a short distance away from him where Caroline sat at a table in the sunshine, accompanied by no one but a lean-built boy with windswept brown hair and a strong jaw. Twinkling green eyes coupled with a kind smile – Klaus grimaced – he _supposed_ he could see the appeal.

But what really made his jaw tighten with irritation was the way Ethan – hereafter referred to as _the boy_ as Klaus felt he didn't deserve a name as of yet – a sneer rose to his mouth – had his hands barely a millimetre away from Caroline's, their palms splayed on top of the table. Caroline had her head thrown back in laughter, exposing the long, smooth line of her throat – porcelain skin that should really have been marred with his mark, now that he thought about it – blonde hair enveloping the sunshine and making it glint.

He frowned to himself and slipped his phone out from inside his trouser pocket, unlocking the screen and typing in Caroline's number before pressing the button to call her. He held the phone to his ear and watched the two carefully as Caroline glanced at her phone that vibrated against the table, pursed her lips and simply switched the phone off, turning back to Ethan with a smile.

Klaus gritted his teeth, placing his phone back in his pocket.

A gaggle of girls were cloistered inside an alcove beside his standpoint.

"Figures _she'd_ be dating him. She always seems to get the hot guys. There was Stefan's older brother – the guy with the gorgeous blue eyes." Klaus' eye twitched at the mere mention of the degenerate vampire who had dared to hurt his Caroline when she was human. "And then there was Matt, and then he dumped her. I think she was cheating on him with Tyler. And then they broke up. I heard she's seeing someone else. Alice was telling me saw her with some guy at the Grill. Apparently, he's super hot like every one of her conquests." One of the girls rolled her eyes. "And now she's got her hooks in Ethan. Seriously, is she prepared to leave _any_ of the guys for us? Elena got lucky with Stefan. I'm surprised she didn't make a play for him."

The girl next to her snorted. "Maybe she already did and no one knows. I mean, I think Elena's seeing Stefan's older brother now. And Stefan and Caroline have been joined at the hip for a while now. Maybe she helped, you know, _comfort_ him after he and Elena broke up." She waggled her eyebrows and the first girl laughed.

Their envy-ridden – because that's all they were, jealous little girls who would always fail in the light of someone who would eclipse them in every way, like his Caroline – vitriol did nothing but stoke the searing anger that wrapped around his heart and _squeezed_ until all breath and reason left his flesh.

 _The boy_ sat right beside Caroline, their thighs grazing each other's with the slightest shift to their body. Caroline seemed unconcerned by his proximity, but Klaus knew better – he knew he male mind quite well and there was no doubt about it, _the boy_ was relishing this closeness.

After all, which sane man could resist having the breathtaking sight that was Caroline Forbes in mere vicinity of him?

"Oh, hey," _The boy_ 's voice was low. "You have a leaf in your hair."

Caroline's eyes widened, innocently. "Oh!" She breathed, lifting a hand to brush through her hair, batting at the locks to get rid of the leaf.

"No," _The boy_ laughed. "You missed it. Wait, let me get it for you."

 _The boy_ 's fingers grazed Caroline's blonde waves and Klaus saw red, his lip curling into a snarl as his fangs threatened to descend, his eyes circling with a vivid, vengeful gold before slipping back to their normal blue.

 _What was she doing? Why was she letting that useless excuse for a blood bag put his hands on her?_

 _She was his._

Klaus' hand crushed the frame of the doorway like it was made out of paper and he hid angry golden eyes as he spun on his feet and stormed to the break room to stew in private.

* * *

The door to Klaus' study slammed open and Caroline's seething form stood in the doorway, her teeth gritted and her eyes burning. She stalked forwards, much like a panther, her fingers curled into claws that clenched at her side, sharp nails breaking into the skin of her palm.

"Okay, I've had it up to _here_ with you." She growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Klaus slammed his hands down the table, sending papers flying everywhere.

"And, pray tell, what possible offence could I have committed _now_?" Klaus asked, sarcastically.

"I had the most _interesting_ encounter at cheerleading practice today, Nik." Caroline bit out. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I heard when I was there."

Klaus scoffed. "Why should I care?"

"That girl in the art class you're subbing? Tiki, she's one of the girls on the squad. I heard her bragging to the other girls about how much you liked her, how you gushed about how talented she was in class, and how her art was so inspired and exceptional that you had never seen anything quite like it and _how you were basically all over her_ and you even touched her hair, for fuck's sake. I had to listen to those morons interpreting every single fucking detail of what happened between you two and come up with some fake, crazy-as-fuck, Disney Princess, Hallmark fairytale ending for you two where you'd probably propose to her on graduation day because you could finally be together, or some other screwed-up shit like that _because apparently it's obvious that the new Art substitute is totally into her_." Caroline said, furiously, leaning over the desk. "I know you did that on purpose. Why else would you go after _her_? I told you how she tried to take my place as cheerleading captain when I was in hospital last year. You know how much she pisses me off by just fucking existing. I know you flirted with her because you knew she was on my squad and I wasn't taking your class and flirting with _her_ would get back to me, you freaking sociopath."

"Oh, like you're one too talk," Klaus hissed back, rising to his feet, his jaw tightening and his muscles locking. "At least I didn't sit at a table in the middle of the entire student body and flirt with some fool, ignore a call from the person I supposedly am in a committed relationship with and let said fool touch my hair."

Caroline's face contorted in confusion. "What the hell are you _talking_ about?" She asked, skeptically. "Are you talking about Ethan? What does he have to do with _any_ of this? He's just my partner for that stupid project. We finished it today. It's over." She said, slowly.

"I'm talking about how you were all over him yesterday at lunch." Klaus snarled.

"All _over_ -?" Caroline's brow furrowed. "Have you been drinking? Are you drunk?"

"Oh, don't try and pull one over me, love." Klaus said, scathingly. "I saw you with him yesterday. You looked very cozy together from what I could see. Is there something you'd like to tell me or should I just guess for myself?" He spat.

Caroline reared back in shock, her nose scrunching up in bewilderment at his defensive proclamation. Her mind went to yesterday lunch, sitting together with Ethan at a table in the quad, as they went over the final preparations for their presentation the next day for a project that was worth thirty percent of their final grade. He had cracked a few jokes to dispel the tension that had clouded her mind and set her teeth on edge and she had laughed. They had a good time. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't elbow-deep in supernatural drama.

So, what was Klaus talking about?

Caroline took a deep breath, stamping down on the rush of anger that swept over her at his cavalier, disrespectful comment.

"Okay, first of all, there is _nothing_ going on between Ethan and I. All we were doing is getting ready for our project today. Fuck, I've never even spoken to him before we got paired up together. And, just so you know, he has a girlfriend. She goes to a private school in Richmond. Feel like a moron yet? And second of all, I resent the implication that I'm one of those girls who perpetually flirts with boys because she's bored or because she likes to screw with them, or cheats on the guy she's in love with. Because _that is not me_. And _you know me_ , Nik. You know that I'm not that kind of girl." Caroline's fingers curled into claws. "And don't you start with me, you ass. _You're_ the one who's had girls mentally undressing you since you started working there." She snapped.

"Those insipid little girls' pathetic attempts at seduction is _nothing_ compared to the drama you were performing with that _boy_ yesterday." Klaus snarled.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "Now you're just blowing this out of proportion. _Yes_ , I admit that I was purposely dodging you the last two weeks because I was angry and I wanted to get back at you. I was annoyed that those girls were hanging off you and having creepy sexual fantasies with _my_ boyfriend as the star in said fantasies. But I wouldn't _deliberately_ flirt with a guy to make you jealous, Klaus. _Nothing_ happened between Ethan and I. _I would never make you jealous like that on purpose, Klaus_. I'm not a fucking sociopath like you." She snapped. "If I wanted to get back at you, I wouldn't do something so trashy. I'm smarter than that. I'd hit you where it would hurt. Your ego. That's why I started running off whenever we had alone time." She said, pointedly.

Klaus felt himself deflate almost instantly, scalded by the frankness in her speech, reading the honesty in her blue-green eyes. He walked from around the table. "Very well, I accept your truth. But _none_ of this would have happened if you had only shown me the slightest clue that you were interested in continuing this relationship once school started. You have done nothing but avoid me the last three weeks. After the first week, I was thoroughly fed up. So, I took up the position. I wanted you to understand what it felt like to be ignored by the one person that mattered the most." He growled out, ashamed at the weakness he was exposing, determinedly looking away from her.

"Ha!" Caroline crowed. "See, I knew you were doing this on purpose." She said, triumphantly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Klaus threw his hands up in the air. "Only because you eluded me at _every turn_." he snapped.

"Oh, grow up," Caroline rolled her eyes. "I told you why I was so busy. I explained it to you and _you told me_ that you understood. I need this stuff for my college application, Klaus. I didn't stay away from you on purpose, because I was bored with you or anything. Why is this my fault because you didn't actually grasp what you were getting yourself into?" She asked, scathingly.

Klaus gestured at her, accusingly. "You _just_ confessed that you did it on purpose – that you kept your distance from me maliciously."

A shriek of irritation erupted from her throat. "Yeah, because you came to my school as a substitute with the specific purpose of making me jealous and you kept throwing those desperate bimbos in my face!" She bit out. "What did you think I was going to do? Just let you walk all over me?" She asked, mockingly.

"Well, maybe I'd had enough of you treating me like a bloody pariah and I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." Klaus spat, his hands clawing into the desk behind him.

Caroline advanced on him, inches away, teeth gritted, eyes dark, spitting fury. " _Not everything is about you, Klaus_!" She shrieked right in his face.

Klaus grabbed Caroline bodily by the neck and yanked her forwards, his mouth pressing against hers in a brutal, almost savage kiss. For a moment, Caroline stilled, before she attacked his mouth with fervor, pressing herself eagerly against him until his back was pressed against the edge of the desk. Klaus' fingers dug into her hips almost to the point of pain and Caroline's fingers wound in his blonde curls.

It was a clash of tongue and teeth and Caroline moaned because it was the sweetest release for all of the emotion that had clammed up inside of her since school had started. His mouth was insistent and artful and he knew the best ways to make her whimper and shudder and press herself with even more enthusiasm against him, her insides melting as his lips sent heat burrowing under her skin and sinking into her bones. His hands tightened on her hips, wrapping around her solidly until his arms resembled steel bands, crushing her against his chest, until he stole every bit of her resistance away from her with the mere slant of his mouth.

Suddenly, Caroline muffled a sound of surprise against his lips, as she was bodily spun around in a flash and unceremoniously dumped on top of the desk. There was a sharp, ripping sound in the air and, in a matter of a moments, her skirt had a jagged cut running up the front panel of the skirt right to the waist.

"What are you-?" Caroline began, hotly, reaching forwards.

"Shut up." Klaus said, sharply.

"Don't talk to me like-"

"Caroline, love, I swear to God, I am exacting a great deal of patience with you right now and you are already on thin ice, but, sweetheart, if you don't keep that pretty mouth shut until I am done with you, _you will regret it_." Klaus said, darkly.

Caroline muttered something unsavoury under her breath, and choked when she felt him hook his arms under her thighs and spread them apart, splaying her out on the table for his perusal. Her heels were propped up on the edge of the desk, her skirt having ridden up to her waist, her legs spread obscenely. Klaus stroked his knuckles, gently, across the milky-white skin of her inner thighs, smirking at the way Caroline's breath caught in her throat, as he lowered himself to his knees in front of the desk.

Klaus hummed under his breath. "If I didn't know better, sweetheart, I'd say you _wanted_ this." He growled, his eyes flashing with arousal, fingering the strap of her panties and ripping it off in one clean, snap, before tossing it somewhere in the corner of the study.

" _Shut. Up._ " Caroline hissed, winding her fingers in his hair and tugging, pressing into the juncture between her thighs. "And get on with it."

He threw her legs over his shoulders and his head dipped down, his tongue swiping up the length of her cunt.

Klaus stared up at her, his lips wet and a wicked look in his eyes. "Perhaps this will prove to you that I'm _much more interesting_ than that boring old school of yours." He purred.

And his mouth descended and Caroline's lips parted in an almost wordless scream, her limbs locking together as pleasure coiled in her belly.

The desk cracked under Caroline's claws and Klaus chuckled against her skin, hearing the snap, the vibrations from his laugh causing more wetness pooling in her cunt. She tried to buck her hips against his tongue, but his hands held her hips tightly against the desk, preventing her from arching into the slide of his tongue against her quivering, wet flesh. Her hands scrambled against the edge of the desk and her nails dug in with vehemence, her belly coiling with heat.

Klaus groaned against her cunt, lapping at her much like a cat, and curved an arm around her waist, lifting her right off the desk until she hovered in the air – _fuck, he was strong_ , she thought –and swallowing her in. Caroline resisted the urge to fall back against the desk, knowing it would hurt as her back slammed into the unforgiving wood, but she desperately needed some sort of purchase as she felt herself being tugged to the edge with every lick of his tongue. She felt all her resistance dissolving, her limbs turning weak – trembling, even – as Klaus' tongue did things to her that her fingers nor a vibrator could possibly replicate.

" _Son of a bitch_." She muttered under her breath, feeling Klaus' lips curve into a smug grin that she _really_ wanted to smack off.

His lips curled around her throbbing clit and suckled with a firm pleasure that had Caroline's teeth chattering and muttering random obscenities to herself as pressure began to build up low in her stomach. She felt herself shaking to her fingertips, much like an out-of-body experience, as Klaus' mouth and tongue and even teeth – as he gently nipped at her clit – grew more insistent on the damp flesh between her thighs. The heels of her hands smacked against the desk with frustration as Caroline rocked her hips against his mouth, barely stopping herself from grabbing his head with both hands and just shoving him _right there_ until she could break apart on his face like something out of a porn flick.

"Are you still with me, sweetheart?"

Caroline blinked and looked down at him with bleary eyes, registering his red lips wet with her come – which only made her cunt clench and gush anew – and his cheeks flushed from the lack of air from having her legs virtually wrapped around his neck like a noose. She squealed when his mouth sank back onto her cunt and her muttering turned into unintelligible screams that made Klaus smirk against her flesh, pride brimming in his chest.

" _KlauspleaseI'mclosepleasedon'tstopeIneedtocome_."

Caroline's voice was hoarse and pleading and made Klaus groan as the taste of her – _all sharp and sweet and lush_ – fell on his tongue with every firm stroke, as he danced away from her clit and swept his tongue over the rest of her cunt, Caroline not complaining as long as his mouth was on her cunt and didn't stray away for too long from that throbbing bundle of nerves that desperately wanted his attention.

Caroline mewled and thrashed above him and when he looked at her through his eyelashes, she wailed like a siren, blonde curls mussed, blue-green eyes bright, lips red and cheeks flushed, skin damp with sweat.

 _She was his._ He thought, smugly.

" _Klaus, please_." Caroline begged, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Klaus pulled away, dragging his thumb over his lips and sucking the flesh clean off her come. He sighed, as if he was the most generous person to exist, his eyes shining wickedly despite his best attempts to look innocent.

"Very well, then. I suppose you've been fairly good for the first part of your punishment." Klaus said, smoothly. "You've earned this."

His tongue laved her sensitive flesh for a few moments before his lips enclosed around her throbbing clit and sucked with a force that had Caroline shaking as if she were in the midst of a seizure. She thrashed and cried out and pressure tightened in her stomach, building with every moment that passed where Klaus didn't take his mouth off her cunt and she waited and waited until he slowly dragged her to that precipice where she couldn't wait to throw herself off from. Heat spread to every inch of her as the pressure coiled low in her stomach, dropping right down to her cunt.

Suddenly, every nerve in her snapped and she _fell_. Her cunt clenched and soaked his mouth with her come and he could feel her muscles convulsing around him, her thighs locking around his neck as her limbs seized up with the endorphins that rushed through her veins when her orgasm hit her. Her back was arched, her hips still pressed against his mouth as she drew every last bit of pleasure from his tongue before she sank back against the desk, exhausted, her skin still thrumming from the pleasure that danced against every nerve ending, a constant reminder of what gratification he had given her.

Caroline panted and waited for her thighs to stop shaking and her cunt to stop convulsing, but raised her head, wearily, when she heard the snap of a belt buckle being undone.

Her lips curled into a smile and her fingers attacked the buckle with a vigour he hadn't been expecting from the satiated, blonde vampire that he had become his _everything_. He smacked her hands away and she glowered at him.

"Hands on the table. _Don't_ move them." His voice brooked no argument.

"Asshole." Caroline snapped.

Every snap of metal and rustle of clothes as Klaus undid his belt and unzipped his slacks sent heat pulsing in her cunt. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, coyly, and she leaned back against the desk, her legs spreading far and wide, unashamedly, as she put the wet flesh between her thighs on obscene display, her eyes dark with desire.

Klaus ducked his head to hide a pleased smile.

 _There's my girl._

"I think it's time you learnt a lesson as to what is really important in this world, my love." Klaus growled, silkily.

One jut of his hips and Caroline's lips parted in abstract ecstasy, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body coiling tight as he surged within her.

"Oh, shut up and _fuck me_." Caroline hissed, arching her back and thrusting her hips onto the length of his cock with no further movement on his side.

Klaus chuckled, his mouth swooping down and crushing against hers, swallowing her sobs and mewls of pleasure as he pressed his body against hers hard and thrust sharply into her, again and again, until she was writhing underneath him. Her hands reached up to grip his shoulders and dig her nails in, but he quickly curled his fingers around her wrists and shoved them back down, pinning them against the desk as he slammed inside of her.

"Fuck." Caroline growled, her eyes bleeding crimson and her fangs descending, Klaus' lips curling into a smile as he witnessed her loss of control. "What? Is that all you've got? I thought you were trying to prove a point here, Nik." She taunted, slightly, the pressure building in her stomach convincing her to goad him into fucking her harder.

Klaus scowled at her mockery and set a punishing rhythm into her willing body that had Caroline crying out his neck, the lean line of her throat on display as she threw her head back. The brutal, ruthless fucking that had been provoked by both of them had Klaus gritting his teeth as his cock was swathed in her cunt, and had Caroline baring her teeth in a snarl at him while she shuddered against him.

"Oh, _oh_ , _fuck_!" Caroline shrieked, her heels digging into the desk as pieces of wood snapped under the pressure, mimicking the break of every inch of her reason.

"See," Klaus grunted. "This is what happens when you defy me, Caroline. All you had to be was a good girl." He teased.

Caroline snarled, snapping her teeth at him and making her laugh.

"Come on, little vampire." Klaus smirked. "Fight me."

Heat pooled in her cunt and she gushed around his cock, his taunt making her muscles clench as he struck that part inside of her that made her eyes roll back in her head and unintelligible sounds of rapture spill from her lips.

She broke her wrist out of his grasp and swung her hand in his direction, aiming to clock him in the jaw – _just once, for fuck's sake, he deserves it, the asshole._ She landed a slap across her face, the sound ringing through the study, and Klaus growled back at her, snapping his teeth like the wolf he promised to be. Caroline merely cackled in his face, triumphantly, until Klaus grabbed her wrist and pinned it once again the the front of the desk, his cock slamming into her, pointedly and forcefully, in retribution, making her laughter dissolve into moans.

Her cunt pounded and her hips rolled against him, taking in as much of him as she possibly could, despite her irritation at him and herself. The pressure of his cock inside of her was practically artful, each thrust inside of her sending pleasure skyrocketing to her brain.

" _Guh!_ " Caroline grunted, thighs trembling, her fingers tearing into the desk until shards of wood were left in her hands. "I hate you. _So fucking much_." She panted. "I'll get you back for this."

Klaus snorted. "I'd like to see you try." He growled, slicing every word with a pointed thrust of his hips against her pelvic bone.

She watched him, his jaw tight with tension as his fingers dug into her hips and took her again and again and _again_. Her stomach coiled and her cunt clenched with heated pressure and she felt herself rushing towards that delicious point where pleasure and pain danced together to a damning rhythm and where she teetered until she dissolved into unparalleled abandon – something that she had searched for the second he had dropped down to his knees in front of her, and his thumb bore down on her clit and she was _spiralling_ – a mind-blowing orgasm hurtled right through body, setting fire to her veins and her blood singing with every gasp she took, her cunt convulsing around his cock and gushing come right to the base of his cock as pleasure sharpened to a blade and danced across her skin, making her shudder to her fingertips and her insides melt deliciously.

" _Nik_!" Caroline thrashed in front of him, wailing his name like a goddess of the sun, cheeks flushed with heat, blonde curls wild and dancing around the sweet curves of her face, eyes dark and wide with lust and satisfaction.

Her toes curled and her thighs quivered and her limbs stilled as her climax washed over her. Klaus' breath was shallow and hot in her ear as he watched every slow, deep pull of his cock into her cunt. The vicious gyrating of their hips and slap of their skin echoed through the room. And finally, he shook above her, hands thrumming against her hips, the ridges of his muscles in his abdomen tensing, as he spilled inside of her with a curse on his lips, her cunt clenching around him one last time to milk everything he had inside of her, a brief but nonetheless powerful second orgasm making her eyes roll back in her head.

Slow shocks of pleasure ran through her veins and she trembled through the last of her orgasm, finally sinking down onto the desk, whimpering when the cool wood touched her damp back. Klaus slid out of her, rubbing against the muscles of her cunt once more and making her gasp.

His gaze lingered on her body, flushed to her cleavage, the slopes of her breasts hidden from view as he had neglected to rip her shirt off in a similar way to her skirt, her skin damp with sweat, her hair mussed and tangled, blue-green eyes shining and glazed, thighs quivered, cunt still convulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm and red marks on the sliver of skin of her hip from where he had gripped her – he noted with crazy, possessive satisfaction that he had left his mark on her – _fuck bloody Ethan, let's see if he can leave her a proverbial mess after shagging her within an inch of her life, after driving himself so deep inside of her that his name was branded on her soul._

 _If he puts his hands on my Caroline again, I will carve his eyes from his head_ , he thought with satisfaction.

His head dropped against the curve of her neck and shoulder, Caroline's arm coming around to drape over his shoulder blades, fingers entangling in sweat-matter blonde curls. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and sank down onto the table beside her, both of them panting as they regained their breath.

"Okay," Caroline panted, twisting her body against his, anger rushing out of in a swoop once the endorphins left her body, leaving her soft and languid and and agreeable to a repeat of what had just happened – _maybe with me pinning him to the desk and riding him to one hell of an orgasm, I think I'd like that_ , ready to fight another day – but not right now. "Let's just say for argument's sake that I might be able to take your point – _I might_. Is there anything else in your case you'd like to plead? Because if you want to keep convincing me, I'm _definitely_ willing to hear anything else you've got." She smiled, seductively, raking her nails across his chest in a blatant invitation.

Klaus laughed, pressing a tender kiss to her hairline.

"Okay," Caroline grimaced. "This desk is really starting to dig into uncomfortable places and I might have actually broken it this time. Note to self: never drift into post-coital bliss after having excellent desk sex."

Klaus grimaced. "I agree."

His head lifted up and surveyed the slightly broken desk, noting that he would definitely have to buy another one – perhaps one more sturdy and able to sustain through him fucking Caroline into a stupor. He was jarred out of his own thoughts when he felt a small hand smack him, sharply, on the chest.

"Okay, come on, enough relaxing, I have forty-nine minutes until volunteering starts and I'm gonna need twenty-five of those to shower. Not to mention the twelve minutes it takes me to put on my makeup and the other six to get dressed. That only gives me five minutes to get started. So, I don't have time to just lounge around like this. Come on, up, up, up, up, _up_!"

Klaus merely groaned and let his head flop back onto the desk with a weary, frustrated, _hopeless_ smack.


End file.
